Poster Girl
by meowmeow16
Summary: Nigel Uno has total control of the earth. 20 year old Numbuh 3 runs away from her wedding, and has an amazing adventure, and she finds someone she thought was dead. Now they will find a way to stop King Nigel. Chappie 5 up
1. Before The Story

"_**A World Without Love" **_

**CHAPTER 1**

Before The Story

Before you read the story, you have to know how it all happened:

7 years ago…

Nigel Uno just turned 13. He was dodging the lasers shot by the decommissioning team. Numbuhs 3 and 4 were hiding. They didn't have to be decommissioned yet.

All of the sudden, A laser hit Nigel. It was shot by Numbuh 86. Her voice sounded like 1,000 violins, being played by a monkey.

"Nigel Uno!" she screeched. "It's always the hard way with you! But, you really should come with me, willingly! You're no match for me! No teenager that has had to be decommissioned has ever gotten away from me!"

"Oh?" said Nigel. "And Chad, Cree, Abby, Hoagie, Vixen, Rudolph, Cupid, Donner, Sour, Sugar, Mac, and Apple Jacks didn't count?"

"Wait a minute," said Numbuh 86. "There was never a Vixen, a Rudolph, a Cupid, a Donner, a Sour, a Sugar, a Mac, or an Apple Jacks in the Kids Next Door!"

By the time she finished, Nigel had already escaped from the treehouse. He flew, on his jetpack, to Father's house. He rang the doorbell.

"I want my money back!" yelled Father. "That pizza is 16 hours lay-Oh. Nigel, do come in." said Father opening the front door. Nigel walked inside. "So," said Father. "What do you want?"

"Your power of fire," said Nigel.

"What makes you think I'll just hand it over?"

"You will hand it over," said Nigel, suspiciously. He pressed a certain button on some kind of remote. Suddenly, Father fell to the ground, struggling and twitching. He was making strange noises.

"AAUGH!" screamed Father.

"Remember when I was 10?" said Nigel. "And you turned me into an adult? Remember that chocolate cream I sprayed you with to stop you? I put some mini bombs inside it! In 10 seconds, you will explode, unless, you give me your fire powers!"

"Alright!" yelled Father. He magically transported his fire-powers to Nigel.

"Finally!" yelled Nigel. The timer was still ticking.

"The timer is still ticking!" yelled Father. "You said I'd survive!" 3…2…1… Father blew up.

"I lied," said Nigel. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your powers and your children!" The DTFDTL (Delightful Teens From Down The Lane) walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" they asked.

"Your father has died, and wants me take care of you," said Nigel, lying. "You will obey my every command!"

"Why should we?" they asked. "You have no control of us! You don't have Father's anger and fire powers!"

"Oh yeah?" With that, he set the piano on fire. "Now, unless you want to be burned to ashes, OBEY MY EVERY COMMAND!"

"Yes…F… F… Father," they said, frightened.

"Now then," said the new Father. "I want you to advertise the fact that I have defeated Father, and taken control of you five!"

"Yes, Father," said the DTFDTL.

After 2 weeks, everyone in the whole world knew what Nigel Uno had done. But, no one afraid enough to obey his every command. He had to find a way to make himself everyone's biggest fear. An idea arrived inside his head.

Father 2 walked up the stairs into his treehouse. He ran into Numbuhs 3 and 4, who escaped decommissioning because the decommissioning team was afraid that if they went back to that treehouse to decommission them, Nigel would defeat them, like what he did to Father.

"Numbuh 1!" yelled Numbuh 4. "Great job back there with Father, mate! High five!"

"Sure," said Father 2. "But instead of a high five, how about I throw you out the window!" And with that, he threw Numbuh 4 out the window.

"WALLY!" yelled Numbuh 3. She ran to the window to see Numbuh 4, lifeless, on the ground.

You know how you feel when you think someone is the toughest person alive, and then all of the sudden, they fall weak? That's how Numbuh 3 felt. There was a funeral for him. All of his friends and family came to the funeral. They were all crying. Numbuh 3 was bawling, sobbing, crying, and screaming.

It was the hardest thing for her to accept. She wished someone would wake her up from this horrible dream, and she would see Wally, alive. It wasn't a dream. She'd cry every night, without anyone knowing. She never accepted he was dead. She couldn't. She never did.

Now, everyone was afraid of Father 2. They obeyed his every command, and he became the ruler of the earth.


	2. Jodi

**CHAPTER 2**

Jodi

July 16, 2012

Dear Diary, I'm in hiding. It's all because of Father 2. Let me tell you all about it: I was minding my own business, picking corn from their stalks, when one of Father 2's guards walked over to my house. He opened the door to find my little sister, Mushi, in bed, sick with a deadly disease.

_"Where is your older sister?"_ he asked.

_"In the corn field," _she said, weakly. He walked out of my house, and into the cornfields, where I was.

_"Young lady," _he said. I'm 20 years old, so yeah, I guess I'm a young lady. _"Father 2 would like to see you." _So I followed him. I had to leave Mushi, sick with a deadly disease, alone.

The guard and I walked for hours and hours just to get to the castle. We walked inside. I saw Father 2, and he was waiting for me.

_"Come closer," _he said. I didn't want to go closer to him because of what he did to Wally. Yep. I still can't let go of Wallabee Beatles.

Anyway, I stepped 5 steps until I was right smack in front of his throne.

_"I want to talk to you, Kuki," _he said. That made me mad.

"My name is Jodi!" I said.

_"It says Kuki on your birth certificate, and I'm going to call you that!"_ I didn't like that at all. I don't want to be called Kuki by anyone but Wally. Now, everyone has to call me Jodi. Father 2 won't listen.

_"Now that I am the ruler of this planet, you have to listen to my every command!"_ I don't like the sound of where this is going…

_"My first command to you is that you have to marry me!" _Marry you? You won't even call me Jodi! And that's just what I said to him.

_"You have to marry me or you'll have the same fate as Wallabee Beatles!" _Oh that made me mad! Bringing Wally into this conversation? You will pay!

I charged at him, but his guards held me back.

_"Well?"_ he said. I had no choice. The only way he would stop talking about Wally was if I obeyed his command. I did.

2 weeks later was the wedding. All of our friends and family came. The royal doctor had cured Mushi, so she came.

I was walking down the aisle when it hit me: Wally wouldn't have liked this. He would've put up a fight, run away from it. So that's what I did.

I ran out the emergency door, into the castle garden. All the flowers had wilted.

I heard Father 2's voice shouting, "Get her!" or something like that.

I ran through the flowers. My legs started bleeding because they had scratched against the roses.

I was almost out of the garden when my wedding dress caught onto a branch of a bush. I tried to pull it off the branch, but it didn't work. So I ran from the bush, and my dress ripped. The bottom half of my dress looked like a torn mini skirt. I ran out of the garden.

Now, I'm inside a gigantic cardboard box, in a street alley. A few hours ago, Father 2 made his guards post signs. I saw one. They say:

**MISSING: ****Kuki Sanban**

(My picture) (My picture) (My picture) (My picture) (My picture) (My picture) (My picture) (My picture) (My picture) (My picture) (My picture) (My picture)

**REWARD: **

**Brought Back Safely: $999,999,999,999 **

**Where-a-bouts Of Her Location: $999,999,999 **

If found call: 973-598-1313

Now, everyone is looking for me, and I'm just hiding in a cardboard box.

Luckily for me, the picture they're using is of me when I was 10! That was 10 years ago! I look different now. My hair is shoulder length, and I'm wearing a ripped white wedding dress. When I was 10, my hair was the length of my sweater, and I wore a green sweater and long black pants.

I forgot to tell you: While I was running, the middle of my wedding dress caught onto a branch of a different bush and tore off. Now I'm wearing a white ripped-at-the-bottom tank-top, and a white ripped-at-the-bottom mini skirt.

I gotta go. I need to find some food and water. Bye!

From,

Kuki Sanban

A.K.A. Jodi Sanban

**(That's chapter 2! You're probably wondering why I picked Jodi as her new name. It's for a later chapter…)**


	3. Parken

**CHAPTER 3**

Parken 

July 17, 2012

Dear Diary,

Big adventure for one day! You probably wanna know:

I woke up this morning to find that my head was hurting. I guess the wet cardboard and the hard ground gave me head pain. Who knew? I moved out of the box, and out of the alley.

After leaving the alley, I decided I was hungry. Since I didn't have any money, and I wasn't planning on stealing, I decided to beg.

I sat on the curb and just sat. Nobody gave me anything. I didn't understand. How was I supposed to get money?

Then a familiar face stood over me.

"Fanny?" I said. Of course, it was Fanny. She had her hair in a low ponytail. She was wearing a green tank-top, an orange skirt, and brown boots. She smiled at me.

"I'm guessing you're trying to beg," she said with a smile. I nodded. "First of all, you need to entertain the people, like singing. Lastly, you need something for them to put money in, like this rusty old can." She picked up the can and gave it to me. I noticed a $20 bill in the can.

"Wait a minute," I said. "You put this in here, didn't you?"

"Maybe," she said.

"You're not going to report me to King Nigel?" I said as quiet as I could.

"Of course not!" she said. I let out a sigh. "Now, stand up, and sing your heart out! Just don't be offended if people don't put money in the can. Okay?"

"All right," I said. She left, and I sang my heart out! People gave me a lot of money!

Unfortunately, in the middle of one of my songs, two men attacked me saying, "She's the one that King Nigel is giving out big rewards for!" Then everyone started attacking me! I picked up the can, and ran! I ran into a bar. Then I ran into a man in the bar. He looked familiar.

"The Kid?" I asked. He was The Kid. His long hair was in a ponytail. He had a goatee, also known as a nasty. He was wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. He smiled at me.

"Call me Jeffrey," said he said. So I did. We sat down at a table. He took out a packet from his pocket and opened it. It was full of cigarettes. "Try one."

"No thanks!" I said really fast. "Smoking is-" but then he stuck one in my mouth, and lit it. All of the sudden I felt relaxed. All my stress had worn away. It was a happy feeling, even though I knew it was bad for me.

"So Kuki," he said. That ended the peace.

I stood up from my chair and said, "My name is Jodi! I don't know who this "Kuki" person is, but MY NAME IS JODI!" He smiled. It wasn't the friendly smile I had seen before. It was a "you fell for it" smile.

"You fell for it," he said. He pulled out a walkie-talkie, and said, "The Kid to Numbuh 1, The Kid to Numbuh 1! She's at the bar!"

"My guards have already surrounded it!" said King Nigel. Then the guards attacked the bar! There was such a crowd, that I ran out of there without being noticed, until Jeffrey yelled that I had ran from the crowd.

I ran into a bike store. The guards followed me. I saw a bike I liked and ran over to it. I climbed onto it.

I was about to ride away, when a salesman said, "You need to pay for that!" Then the guards busted through the walls of the store.

"This should be enough, keep it all!" I yelled. I threw the can at the salesman.

"Thank you for shopping at "Bargain Bikes"!" he yelled.

The guards ran after me, but I was too fast for them. I guess they gave up, because I didn't see them on the highway.

A few hours later, I decided to get off the highway. I rode into a city called "Alphabet City".

I was riding through the city, when my bike hit a pothole, and toppled over. I was in pain. I felt my left shoulder. A shock of pain hit me. I winced. By the feel of it, I had skinned her shoulder, and it was bleeding. The blood slowly streamed down my arm. I lay on the road, waiting to leave the earth.

I woke up to find my old friend, Abby Lincoln, by my bedside. Her hair was in a low bun. She was wearing a red tank-top, a blue denim jacket, blue jeans, and hazel cowgirl boots.

"Abby?" I strained to say. She smiled.

"Save your energy," she said. "You're weak from the blood loss last night. "

"How do you know?" I said, weakly.

"I'm a doctor," she said. "I'll be taking care of you for the next few days." I smiled. She smiled back.

"Thanks, Abby," I said.

"Now get some rest while I cook you breakfast," she said, and left my side.

Her dog, Rufus, came in through the door-flap, and handed Abby the newspaper.

"Good boy," said Abby. She looked at the front page, and dropped the egg she was about to cook it. "Oh no."

"Abby?" asked her husband, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.! "What's wrong?" He walked over to her. "I'm here, you can tell me." Abby was crying. I saw tears stream down her cheek. She turned to me.

"K-K-Kuki?" she sobbed. I knew this couldn't be good. "K-K-King N-Nigel has k-killed M-M-Mushi! He made the Royal Doctors giveherdeadly disease, Parken, back to her! She die-hi-hide!"

Parken is kinda like turning into a vampire. You become weak, your face becomes white, and eventually, your life is drained out. It had happened to Mushi.

I was beating myself up because it was my fault I hadn't brought her with me. I hit my head, 10 times, against the wall, and flopped onto the bed, crying.

"Girl!" yelled Abby. "It isn't your fault!"

"Yes, it is!" I sobbed. "I-I left her with that-that monster! I could've brought her w-with me-he-he!"

Abby and Hoagie kept me company as I cried.

I'm over it now. I know that she's in a better place now. WHILE I'M IN beep! I can't say OR write a bad word, if you were wondering why I wrote beep.

I'm going to sleep now. I still have 2 days to spend with Dr. Abby before I have to leave. I need my rest. Bye!

From,

Kuki Sanban

A.K.A. Jodi Sanban


	4. Party on the Brooklyn Side

**CHAPTER 4**

Party on the Brooklyn Side

July 18, 2012

Dear Diary,

Man that party was killer! A few hours ago, Abby, Hoagie, and I went to a party on the Brooklyn Side. Who knew Alphabet City was 5 minutes away from Brooklyn! I totally love partying there!

This is how it went: We rode over to the party. It was under the bridge on the Brooklyn Side. There were lights, chairs, couches, food, drinks, everything you need to throw a retro party!

"Are you sure you want to wear those rags to this party?"Abby had said, earlier.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" I said. "It proves that I'm Poster Girl! It brings out my American Spirit!" _"Poster Girl?" _you're probably wondering. Well, everyone calls me Poster Girl these days. It's related to the fact that I'm top of the "Most Wanted" list, so, I'm on "Wanted!" posters.

"Alright,"Abby said. "Just don't do anything stupid!"

"Okay!" I said, and ran to the bridge. Oh my gosh, there was like, 1.000.000 HOT GUYS there! Too bad, I still love Wally, and I would never cheat on my feelings.

"Hi there, Babe,"said a random guy. I had turned around to find a hot guy standing behind me. "Wanna do something illegal?"

I grimaced. "For your information, I do illegal things all the time, and I'd never do them with you!"

"Oh really?" he said in a suspicious tone. "What have you done then?"

"Stay away form me, freak!" I yelled. "Poster Girl doesn't like guys like you, so leave her alone!"

"You're Poster Girl?"he asked.

"Uh, yeah!" I yelled, impatiently.

He grabbed me and threw me onto a stage in the middle of the room. He got onto the stage, too.

"Hey, everyone!" he yelled. "Guess who we have as a special guest tonight? Poster Girl is here, LIVE!"Everyone crowded around me.

"Uh, hi?" I said, confused. Everyone started cheering! I was so confused. "Aren't you guys supposed to hate me for disobeying the King?" Everyone started laughing.

"Nice joke!"the random guy said. "Your everyone's idol! You're the first person to disobey King Nigel, and not die from it!"

"Really?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright then! Who's ready to get this party started?" Everyone yelled, "Me!". "Well then put your hands together for Poster Girl and her band, whom is two people short, to sing you a new song!" Everyone cheered. "C'mon up, Abby and Hoagie Gilligan!"

I looked at them. Hoagie was smiling quite widely, and Abby had tears of joy in her eyes. They walked onto the stage. We set up the equipment, and I gave them the song I wrote. Then we got into the jam! Abby made the sound effects, percussion, and Hoagie played an electric guitar, and me? I sang.

"I call this song, "Runaway Princess"!" Everyone cheered.

"_Everywhere I turn, _

_I see the Guards of Royalty. _

_They've got swords and lasers, _

_And they're after me _

_The King wants _

_Me to be his queen_

_But I love another, _

_Besides, the King's too mean _

_For me, yeah _

_Oh King, _

_You're so mean, I gotta sing _

_I'm on the run _

_Hey, this ain't no fun _

_Everywhere I go _

_I never seem to know_

_How I got into this mess _

_Life of a Runaway Princess _

_I'm wanted _

_Too much I'm so annoyed _

_What happened to _

_The bald serious boy? _

_He used to be so cool _

_Helping us out of school _

_But now he turned so bad _

_What happened to his plan _

_That kids should rule, yeah _

_Oh, King _

_You're so mean, I gotta sing_

_I'm on the run _

_Hey, this ain't no fun _

_Everywhere I go _

_I never seem to know _

_How I got into this mess _

_Life of a Runaway Princess _

_I never seem to get _

_Why King Nigel let _

_His bad self get to him, yeah _

_Oh, King _

_You're so mean, I gotta sing _

_I'm on the run _

_Hey, this ain't no fun _

_Everywhere I go _

_I never seem to know _

_How I got into this mess, yeah _

_Oh, King _

_You're so mean, I gotta sing _

_I'm on the run _

_Hey, this ain't no fun _

_Everywhere I go _

_I never seem to know _

_How I got into this mess _

_Life of a Runaway Princess _

_Life of, life of, life of _

_A Runaway Princess _

_Life of, life of, life of _

_A Runaway Princess" _

The whole crowd exploded with screams, cheers, and shrieks! They must've really liked the song to sound that loud! I just stood there, proud and defiant. Abby and Hoagie joined me in a group hug. While we were short two band members, we still sounded great! The only thing missing was a second drum set and a second electric guitar and voice.

"Give it up for Poster Girl and her band!" The hot guy yelled. The audience sounded like fireworks on the Fourth of July! Then he walked over to me. "By the way, I'm Chet! Would you sign my arm?" He pulled up his sleeve to reveal his ripped muscles!

"Sure," I replied. "Heck, why not?" I signed his arm with an Australian font called 'Australian Sunrise'. It reminded me of Wally.

"Cool!" He squealed. "Now I can prove to all me friends that I met the one and only 'Poster Girl'!"

So for a few hours, we all partied our butts off! I walked onto the bridge, and leaned onto the railing. I searched my new purse that Abby bought for me, for something special. I found it. It was a small box containing 34 cigarettes. I wasn't allowed to smoke them 'cause of Dr. Abby's orders. Until I was healed from blood loss, I couldn't do anything with drugs. Even after that I wasn't allowed to smoke. I only kept the box because of the 34 cigarettes. 34, 3+4, ¾, anything with 3 and 4 in it, I would buy. I was always so tempted to smoke one in the afterglow of Wally. I felt like the cigarettes had a part of Wally's spirit in them. But that's impossible! Everyone knows horcruxes don't exist, right? Of course, I decided to sneak one…heh heh! Abby said I was fully healed, so what could it do to me, right? I lit the cigarette and stuck it in my mouth. It was then I realized Wally is always with me, dead or alive. Mushi is too.

"Take that out of your mouth,"

I turned around to see Abby, with a worried look on her face. I didn't no what to do. I knew I wasn't allowed to, and yet I still did it. But, how was I to tell Abby that I wouldn't smoke anymore because after smoking that last cigarette, I realized Wally and Mushi are always by my side and I don't have a reason to smoke anymore? Would she believe me?

Abby confiscated my cigarettes, even the one in my mouth, threw them in the trash, but gave me the empty box.

"I know why you did it," she said, calmly. "So keep the box, in case you ever forget, and when you feel like everything and everyone you ever cared about is gone, hold this box close to your heart, and remember you're not alone."

"T-That was b-beautiful," I stuttered, crying.

"Hey, Paper Gal!"

I looked behind me to see a man with a crew cut swagger over.

"It's _Poster Girl_!" I screech, aggravated.

"I hear you say the sun won't rise tomorrow," he said, suspiciously.

"Yeah," I answered. "It's true."

"I bet you 5,000 bucks the sun will rise tomorrow!" he shouted.

"Well I bet you 10,000 dollars the sun won't rise tomorrow!" I shouted back.

" Jodi," Abby said, concerned. "You shouldn't gamble. It's not right!"

"Oh, and one more thing," the stranger sneered. "The loser gets turned in to King Nigel! You're a runaway, and I'm a convict!"

Next day…

"I win!" I screamed in victory. "The sun didn't rise! The sun didn't rise! The sun didn't rise!" I was right. Abby, Hoagie, and I tied up the criminal, and sent him to the police department!

"There she is!"

Abruptly, Nigel's goons came sprinting after me!

"Sorry guys!" I yelled to my friends as I ran. "Have to leave! I'll see you again sometime in the future if I survive!" Then I ran, and ran, and ran for hours until I reached the New Jersey shore. There was no way to get across…

From,

Kuki Sanban

A.K.A. Jodi


	5. The Water Is Wide

**CHAPTER 5 **

The Water Is Wide

July 30, 2012

Dear Diary, The last twelve days were killer! Well, anyway, where'd we leave off? Oh yeah! I stopped at the Jersey Shore. There was no way across! I could hear Nigel's goons getting closer. Damn him! Excuse my language, diary. I've taken a liking to cursing! Imagine that! Me, Little Miss I-Love-Rainbow-Monkeys, cursing!

Back to the story: I had just finished cursing, when I noticed a dorsal fin. A _shark's_ dorsal fin. The craziest idea came to my head: _Ride the shark. You'll be fine. After all, I did it. And if I can do it then so can you. _Who was talking in my head? Certainly not Wally! He'd never ridden a shark in his life! It must've been Abby! She rode a shark when we battled that freaky coffee dude.

I ran out into the water, with all that blood on my feet. As I'd thought, the sharks headed over to me. I looked back at King Nigel, his face white. I grinned one of my special smiles at him!

"What the hell is she doing?" A soldier cussed. (Looks like my "King's" men like to curse too.)

"She's committing suicide!" Nigel squeaked. "Bring her out of that ocean this second!"

As the shark and soldiers charged towards me, I jumped onto the shark, and steered it like a horse. We swam out to sea, far away from Nigel's goons! I heard the faint voice of the King, saying, "She's crazy."

I swam into the night with Molly, my name for him. A shark named Molly, ha! We've become good friends. He doesn't try to eat me anymore, now that's the blood has washed off. We catch fish and eat them, which by the way is gross, swim, and search for land.

10 days later, we arrived to a strange beach. By the look of scenery we were in Europe. I wasn't sure what country, but we were definitely in Europe. I kissed Molly goodbye, and went off into the land of fancy stuff.

As they would say, I looked positively wretched. I wandered into a flea market, where I found some simple, but pretty clothes. A part of me said to myself, _"No. You must keep your outfit! It shows your pride!" _but another part of me said, _"This is obviously British territory. They must be loyal to King Nigel. I could be killed! Or worse, shipped back to Nigel!" _I chose the side that said to buy. One problem: I had no money! If I begged for money, I was asking for attention, which I didn't want. What was I to do? One word: steal. As much as I knew stealing was bad, I had to. I had no choice.

When the woman managing the cart with the simple, but pretty, clothes changed shifts with a handsome man, say 25 years old, I knew I had a chance. I walked over to the man.

"Hi, cutie!" I said with my angelic little voice. I didn't actually like him, but o needed his attention. "What's a hot-shot like you working at a little trinket shop?"

"It was my father's business." He spoke with a British accent. "He handed it down to me. Name's Phil."

"Jodi," I replied. "Nice to meet you, Phil."

"So, what's a beauty like you doing at a filthy flea market?"

"Beauty or not, I need new clothing," I answered. "This clothing is stained, soaked, and falling apart. And I don't have any shoes."

"Ouch," He joked. "Well, you've come to the right place! Everything at this shop is $5.00 or less!"

"There's another problem," I muttered. "I've got nothing. Zip, zero, nada."

"What did you do with it all?" Phil asked. "You obviously didn't use it on clothing."

"Fish," I explained. "Lots, and lots of fish. Any chance a poor girl on the run could _"borrow" _these shoes, shirt, skirt, socks, underwear- you get it, right?"

"Of course!" Phil delightedly replied. "I'll let you _"borrow" _this stuff! Just promise me one thing?"

"And that is?" I questioned.

"Be careful," He spookily spoke. "Rumor on the street, there's a guy following a pretty girl with black hair and white clothing."

"King Nigel?"

"No, someone different. Anyway, I heard he couldn't wait to find her. Says it has been so long since he's been with her. Apparently, her name's Kuki, but she doesn't want to be called that anymore. That pretty girl could be you, so watch out."

I was scared stiff. I never thought anyone would be following me except for Nigel and his guys. But someone is. And he can't wait to find me. He knows who I am. He knows I'm hiding my true identity. He knows everything, and he's out to get me.

A shiver went down my spine. I quickly took the clothes, winked at Phil, and hurried the heck out of there!

I headed towards Wal-Mart, where I found a dressing room. I quickly changed into my new clothing. I pulled on a sparkly pink baby-doll top, with a pink mini-skirt with white ruffles on the bottom. I placed a white belt with a butterfly on it around my waist, put on some socks, and some white go-go boots. Of course, I put on underwear and stuff, but let's not get into detail about that.

My old clothes, I placed in the purse Abby bought me. I found the 34 cigarette box, and hugged it. And I cried. I actually cried. I must've sounded hysterical, because when I came out, everyone started comforting me! They hugged me, patted my back, and said they were sorry for me. It was embarrassing, but I felt a lot better. I thanked them, and walked out of the dressing room.

On my way out, I saw a woman who had dropped her purse. I helped her pick everything up, and put it back. She thanked me for my kindness, and handed me a 100-dollar bill. I handed it back to her, but she shoved it back.

"Keep it," she said. "After what you've gone through, you deserve it."

She seemed familiar. Like I'd known her in the past. The woman was wearing a light brown faux coat with a white blouse and a long, violet skirt. Covering her eyes were glasses. She had her auburn hair tied back in a braid, and was kind of chubby. Then it hit me.

"Lizzie!" I cried out in joy. I hugged her, and she hugged me back. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you! What are you doing in Great Britain?"

"More to the point, what are you doing here?" she asked, in a sly way.

"Uh, well,"

"No need to explain," She answered for me. "My old boyfriend's chasing you around the globe, and someone else, who you think you don't know, but you do."

I was struck with confusion. I knew him, but didn't think I did?

"But,"

"Why don't you come with me to my house?" Lizzie offered. "We have an extra room, for guests only."

"_We_?" I said, questioning her.

"Herb and I," She responded. "You know, the guy with the pocket protector?"

"Oh yeah!" I remembered. "Okay, I'll come."

So I went with Lizzie to her mansion. It was huge! They had a fountain, and everything. So now I'm staying in the lovely _"room" _that includes a waterbed, a bathroom with a spa- hot tub, bathtub, shower, sauna, massages, you name it! Not to mention the soda fountain, room service, and all that fancy stuff. But I can't stop thinking about that man that's out to get me.

Love, Jodi

A.K.A. Kuki, Poster-Girl


End file.
